Naughty kids
by Acrynie
Summary: Loki comes to Midgard with a message and meets a strange girl named Skadi on the way. The Black Widdow and Hawkeye will help him solve the problem that might be putting their world in danger: Loki's children are coming to Midgard, and they are not going to play nice. The god of Mischief will have to gain his old enemies' trust.


She sat under her window on the old rusty chair of the garden, and took a puff of the cigaret that was burning between her fingers. The night sky above her was glittering with thousands of stars and the full moon was watching her with her dead bright eye. It was the first moment of peace she had enjoyed in her entire day of hard work. She was working at her father's scuba-diving club and from morning to night, she had to help cleaning the kitchen and the canteen, do the laundry, take out the trash and help on her father's boat. Her job has sailor was tiring, but she loved it. It was hard to live on this little island in the middle of the ocean, but it as worth it. Every day was a new adventure and the very feeling of being at sea was enough to blow away all tiredness and bitterness.

But tonight, even the sound of the waves crushing on the rocks nearby was not enough. She was only nineteen but her bones were already painful from time to time and it was hard to get up in the morning. Her skin and hands had hardened and tanned with the sun, sea and wind blowing on them all day long. Her long blonde curls were dry and thickened by salt. Even her grey eyes looked hard as stone. Whenever she sat and took a moment of rest, like in this moment, it felt like she could never stand up again.

She looked up at the stars and smiled. It was so wonderful. Even if it was hard, life was still beautiful. Her cigaret was finished and she crushed it in the sand between her feet then rested her head against the concrete wall behind her. A seagull shouted its cry in the night's wind and disappeared behind the clouds. She knew she had to go lock kitchen and check on the boats in the harbor, but she wanted to enjoy a few more seconds of peace, just a few more.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard a noise in the bushes in front of her. It was too dark to distinctly see anything, but she recognized the sound of human footsteps crushing the little branches.

"Who's there?" she asked in a breath. "Luan? Did you drop your wallet again?"

There was no answer, but the footsteps went faster and, finally, a silhouette popped out of the bushes and stood there in the faint moonlight. There still was no way she could identify the person that was facing her, but the girl was not frightened, it could only be someone from the island anyway.

The silhouette slowly started to walk to her, like a fierce animal. When it's voice came to the girl's ears, it was like a smooth breath, not exactly reassuring, but very interesting to hear.

"What is your name?"

The girl did not move a muscle, sitting on the rusty chair, her legs crossed on the sand and her back resting against the wall. She took a new cigaret from her pocket and lit it on fire without saying a word. In the quick flame of the lighter, she could see the man facing her. He was very tall, with dark long hair and a pale skin. His features were very refined and his green eyes mesmerizing. The flame danced for a second in those eyes and the image of their brightness printed itself in the girl's mind. He was dressed in a long black trench coat, his hands in his pockets and a dark green scarf was hanging around his neck.

When the fire was blown away, darkness fell back on them and she could only see a tall shadow in the night's sky.

"Are you afraid?" she could not see him but his voice sounded like he was smiling.

"No." she said, blowing smoke carelessly. "Are you?"

He laughed and she could see his shoulders going up and down in the darkness. She started laughing as well and stood up from her chair.

"I'm sorry." she said "You just surprised me a little. I'm Skadi, and you are..."

"My name is Loki. Now tell me, mortal... do you have a heart?"

Natasha Romanov's hatred for Loki was strong. But tonight, it was more than this, the only sound of his name was making her sick. She stabilized the helicopter above the small archipelago where the Norse God had been detected and prepared to land on the main island. Earlier in the day, Thor had contacted Fury to warn him that the monster had escaped from Asgard's jails and that Heimdall had sensed his presence on Midgard. But why did he try to hide on this archipelago off the French coast?

She landed in the largest field, in the middle of the island and shut down the engine. Sitting by her side, Barton was getting nervous.

"I'm telling you, if we find this bastard, we'll just stick an arrow in his..."

"Remember our mission Clint. We are to bring him back to the headquarters, alive."

"Accidents happen!"

Natasha tossed Clint a glance that could have iced a volcano. She understood her partner's feelings for Loki, for she shared them, but they had to be professional above all. They ran out of the helicopter and started to cross the field towards the small houses on the other side of the island. They silently rushed across a camping, where nobody had been awaken by the helicopter, and ended up in a small yard that was leading to the main house. On the facade was written: "International scuba-diving club". They stopped and leant against the wall. Natasha picked up the small tablet that was hanging to her waist and took a look at the 3D view of the area.

"He is on the other side of the house." she said "Hold on... there's someone with him. I'm afraid he's taken a new hostage."

"Okay, then give me a minute to get on the roof and I'll cover you."

He swiftly climbed up the concrete wall and reached for the roof in a matter of seconds. Natasha nodded and walked to the other end of the house, charging her guns. She was almost there when she heard the sounds of a fight. The agent slowed down and carefully advanced along the wall. There was a sound of shock and a shriek of pain, then a man in a trench coat rolled on the floor, coughing his lungs out.

Natasha's blood started to roil in her veins. Loki was molesting an innocent man. He was too weak to defend against his supernatural strength. She had to do something, now!

"Leave him alone!" she shouted, running out in the open.

She stood in front of the man, protecting him with her body and aimed for his attacker that was still in the shades. He was squatted like a beast ready to charge and his breath was loud and deep. Did Loki change into some sort of a monster?

"Yield now, Loki!" she ordered "Or Clint and I will take good care of you."

"Of that I doubt not. But you are probably misunderstanding the situation, agent Romanov."

The woman froze. It was Loki's voice, but it had come from behind her back. She turned slowly to the man that was lying on the sandy ground and gasped when she recognized the Asgardian. He managed to smile to her, wiping away a drop of blood on his lip.

"I am in the middle of something, milady. So if you will please excuse me..."

He jumped back on his feet and pushed her away, as easily as if she had been a rag-doll. She did not know it, but this move had just saved her life, for Loki's assaulter had jumped on him again. When she got her head out of the sand, she saw the fighters tangled up in some deadly dance in the dark. And she was stunned to see that Loki did not have the advantage, he even seemed to be in difficulty and his opponent was no Hulk. It was a girl.

"Holy sh... Stop moving!" Barton grinned.

It was almost impossible to aim for his target, the two fighters were moving way too fast, plus the darkness of this night was not making things any easier. The situation was getting out of hand, it was staring to get critical.

There was no way he could get Loki without taking the risk to hurt the girl. It became obvious to him that he was going to be forced to neutralize the both of them. The _net-arrow_ would be perfect for this job. He quickly picked it in his quiver and shot the net straight away.

They both fell on the ground, still struggling. Natasha came to them, pointing her guns to their heads.

"Stop fighting Loki, it's useless!" she shouted to cover their voices.

"Tell _her_ then! I'm the one being attacked!" Loki roared from inside the net.

Natasha looked at Barton, who had just got down from the roof. Was he joking? She was not inclined to trust the word of this demon, but she changed her mind when she saw that the girl in the net was really strange. It looked like she was trying to tear Loki's face to pieces and that he could only defend himself and not fight back, like if she had been as strong as him.

With Barton's help, she got rid of the net and quickly cached the girl by the arms.

"Calm down." Clint said "You are safe now. Easy, Miss."

"What did you do to her?" Natasha asked Loki, in a tone of rage.

"I have no idea." he answered. "She just attacked me when I..."

"When you what?"

"When I tried to take over her mind... like I did for the agent Barton. She started speaking in old Norse tongue and tried to kill me."

"Well, maybe we should let her finish the job." the archer spat.

In this moment, there was a change in the girl's attitude. She stopped moving in Barton's arms, her eyes closed and her breath became faster and weaker. Clint gave her a little slap to wake her up and she shook her blonde head.

"What the...what's going on?" her iron eyes met Natasha's and her breath became even more irregular, like the one of a trapped pray. "Who the hell are you?"

"That does not matter." Natasha answered. "All I want to know is who _you_ are."

"What... my name's Skadi, I... I don't know what happened."

Natasha was about to speak when she heard Loki muttering behind her.

"Of course." he said "Skadi, my old friend. She is the goddess of huntsmen and of the mountains to you mortals. She also hates me. This girl may be one of her daughters, brought up in this realm and named after her as a reminder."

"You mean that this girl is a semi-goddess?" Clint asked.

"To you, yes. But to us Asgardians, she is a huge problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I have a message for you, mortals. This is why I came here, to warn you that my children have broke lose. They are accompanied by some semi- gods, like this one. They will scatter chaos wherever they will go. You are going to need my help to stop them."

"You mean that a bunch of godly kids are gonna get here and that we'll need _your_ help to get rid of them?"

"Exactly, and you will accept my help, otherwise good luck with these young monsters."

"And I thought I would be back for dinner..."


End file.
